


Truth

by amuk



Series: The Road To Life [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Loss, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know the answer anymore and that might be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Sakura stares at her worn-out and calloused hands, at her dusty, crumpled knees, at the bumpy ground—anything but that girl’s sharp eyes.

 

_Who is Sasuke to you?_

 

That question repeats in her ears long after the other girl said it and the echo fades away. It still stays there, lingering in the air like a ghost, even though she is the only one still thinking of it. Even though no one else really cares about the answer.

 

It is easy, oh so easy, to say, “He’s Sasuke-kun, of course.” It is too easy to slip back into old habits and old clothes, like a snake shedding its skin in reverse. She could remember how she acted back then, how she felt back then, and if she wanted to, she could transform back into her old self.

 

(But she won’t. She’s changed over the years, after practicing and training and realizing just who she is and what she should do.

 

Apparently, so has he. A lot more than they had thought.)

 

She heard what that girl said and it doesn’t make sense. Akatsuki and Sasuke, two things that don’t go together at all from the very start. Yet that girl said that they are now joined, attached where once there was hatred and anger.

 

It makes no sense and at the same time it does because she knows what Sasuke would do to get what he wants.

 

Still, it is odd.

 

 _How strange_ , she thinks almost distantly, as though she is disconnecting with reality.

 

 **Her** voice jars her out of reminiscing and she recalls the question.

 

_Who is Sasuke to you?_

 

A teammate, an old love, a friend, a…there are so many things he used to be that she could have chosen as an answer. All of them would have been acceptable. Except, they are not what he is now.

 

Naruto’s hand lays heavily on her shoulder, anchoring her to reality. She should be grateful, really, but he is making this harder.

 

_Who is Sasuke to you?_

 

She looks at Naruto and thinks that she doesn’t know the answer to that anymore.


End file.
